The Sphinx and the Dragon
by mollie3
Summary: She was lost and alone, no one had seen one in over five thousand years. So who better to help the lost one than a rag tag team. Reviews are most welcome..rated M for safety of possible later chapters. Cheers
1. Wild Goose Chase

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the characters of YuYu Hakusho I do not. That privilege goes to Yoshihiro Togashi. Well just not my little Sphinx ^_^

* * *

_I will continue this if the first couple chapters get a good response…and as with most of my other stories I'm not sure where this one is going lol._

_Cheers

* * *

_

Wild Goose Chase

* * *

"Urameshi! Get your lazy ass over here now! And tell the others!" Koenma's high pitched voice blared over the small compact communicator. Yusuke could sworn that some spit made it through the screen. He had never seen binky breath so agitated before.

"Huh, he must of pissed Botan off." He mumbled to himself as he made his way to the house.

He found the fox sitting quietly in the shade of a Sakura tree in the yard, enjoying a cup of tea. However, the fox was not alone. Yusuke could smell the hot tempered fire demon. Hands in his pocket he greeted his two teammates.

"Hey Kurama, Hiei."

"Oh, hello Yusuke, what brings you home so early?" Kurama stood and greeted the half demon.

As per usual, Hiei grunted his greeting as he stayed in his place up in the tree. Although the half demon had earned some of his respect it still wasn't enough for him to treat him with it. What the human girl saw in Yusuke he would never know. Although he was true to his friends he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Binky breath wants us to all meet up at his office. Seems to be important." Yusuke answered.

"hmmm. Wonder what could be happening, things have been quiet since the last dark tournament." Kurama pondered as he entered the house. It had been a few months since he had moved into the large house that the little lord had purchased for the detectives. There a small wooded park just across the street that was secluded enough for everyone to train. Even the girls had a room in the house.

"Don't know, but I would like to get this done with quickly, got a hot date tonight." Yusuke complained.

"Hn, if you call that onna of yours hot." Hiei lept from the tree following the detective into the house.

"Watch it shrimp, Keiko is hot."

"Who's hot?" Kuwabara stuck his head into the kitchen where Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke had gathered.

"None of your business, now get in here so we can get to Koenma's and find out what diaper boy wants!" Yusuke pulled out his communicator and called for a portal.

As soon as the black swirl appeared the four young men leapt through, landing on their feet in the toddlers office. Well almost everyone. Kuwabara didn't quite make the landing and found himself on his butt.

"Hn, baka." Hiei sneered before going to his favorite spot near a dark corner.

"Alright binky breath, what is so important that I had to drop everything to come here?" the detective asked as he plopped down on the couch; while Kurama stayed standing.

"As you all know since winning the dark tournament along with the war things have been calm in both the demon world and the human world. I'm happy to leave the demon world in the cabable hands of Youmi and Mukuro. However, some things have been happening; starting with the presence of demons in the human world on the hunt."

"What would they be after in the human world?" Kurama asked, hoping that Koenma had some sort of answer.

"That's what I want you guys to find out. They seem to be chasing after something. Now hurry up and deal with it. The portal will take you to the area that the demons entered the human world." With a wave of his hand a portal appeared and the four boys jumped and landed in a very familiar place.

"Hey, this is our park." Yusuke observed as he tried to pick up the demons trail.

"Thank you captain obvious." Hiei muttered as he quickly picked up the demons scent that led the team through the woods.

"We have trained in these woods for so long, what is in here that we don't know about?" Kuwabara asked.

"That is what we are here to find out." Kurama answered before Hiei could answer with a remark that could cause a great deal of trouble. The fire demon glared at the Elvis impersonator before hoping into the trees.

Hours passed and still the trail stayed in the forest. The demons scent hadn't changed, however; there was a new scent that had been picked up.

"Kurama, what is it?" Yusuke asked when the fox had stopped.

The foxes green eyes became clouded as he concentrated. He couldn't place the scent, it was like that of a cat but mixed with something else. Not even Youko's memories helped. He turned to Hiei for confirmation.

"I have never smelled anything like this before. The demons are nothing but low class, as for this new one…..hn" Hiei no sooner finished his sentence that it began to rain.

"Great, just great. I'm already late for my date cause binky breath had to send me on some wild goose chase!"

"It's our job Urameshi, neither rain nor snow, sleet or hail will stop us. For I Kuwabara will find the bad guys and save the world!" he announced taking on a 'hero's' stance.

"Kuwabara, you couldn't find your way out of a paper bag much less save the world." Yusuke fired out at him.

What was that Urameshi!" Kuwabara made a dive for the detective but only ended up flat on his face as he slipped on a spot of mud. This only made Yusuke laugh at his friends position. Kurama tried to hold the laughter in, but it was no use. A chuckle escaped as the fire demon smirked.

"That's it Urameshi, I'm gonna…..Yukina." Kuwabara jumped up and made a dash for the edge of the forest.

"Hey, get back here, we're not done yet! If I have to be stuck out in this lousy rain then have to too!" Yusuke shouted as he took after his partner.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other before shaking their heads and following the other two. They all knew that Kuwabara had a link to the little ice maiden; something that Hiei didn't quite like.

* * *

She had to get out of this rain, though her scent was dampened by the falling water she was still soaking wet and very tired. They were after all still after her. It didn't seem to matter where she went they still hunted her.

Having made the jump to the human world, she now sought refuge. Somewhere, anywhere, as long as no humans were present. After all, she didn't think that it would go over well if some human were to find a naked Sphinx creeping around their house.

Racing out of a small wooded park, the Sphinx came across several large houses. Quickly she let her senses scan each house until she found one that was void of any life form save for a few plants. *It will have to do.*

Breaking and entering was not exactly her forte, but she eventually made it in. The house was silent, the scent of tea lingered in the air. Her small wings dripped water onto the floor below her feet.

*Oops, better take care of that* The Sphinx thought, giving her wings a good flap they quickly lost the large droplets of water that had been clinging to them.

She scanned the kitchen in search of somewhere to hide. There were so many different things that the young Sphinx had never seen. The objects seemed a little hard and dangerous to hide among. As she entered the living room her ears picked up the sound of three sets of feet that were becoming quickly familiar.

*Why me?* going back to all four feet, paws took her up the stairs as the first demon broke through the front door.

Once upstairs she found herself faced with several doors to choose from; the first door smelled of hair gel and cologne, the second of dirty socks; the third of roses and the fourth of fire. Opening the door she found the room to be very dark. A large bed occupied one side of the room while a desk sat on the other side. However that wasn't what caught her eyes. The large window that faced out into the forest was breathtaking. If she only had the time. The demons were trashing the main floor in search of her.

Making a dive for the bed she scrambled under and crawled to the farthest corner. Just as the demons made with entrance into the dark room she noticed that her tail was sticking out. *Oh dear* jerking it back in, the Sphinx watched as one of the scary creatures entered the room.

"Hmmmmm, not much of a decorator." One commented.

"Shut it, we're not here for a tour, hurry up and check it out."

"Hn." The demon tossed the desk against the wall startling the little Sphinx. Her claws digging into the carpet with fear.

He made his way over to the closet and opened the door to find nothing. There was only one place left to look, the bed. The Sphinx began to panic, what could she do. If she used her power it could flatten the whole house. Not exactly her first choice.

The demon was about to kneel down when voices from outside the house caught his attention. "Shit, time to go boys." He ran to the window and threw it open. The other two quickly followed their partner into the rain.

Her whole body shook with fear as she listened to them leave. It wasn't only fear that had her shaking; being out in the rain hadn't helped matters. She could now hear new voices as her lion like ears twitched at the new sounds.

"Yusuke! How could you stand me up! Again!" a loud smack could be herd and the Sphinx guessed that someone was on the receiving end of the woman's hand.

"Owww! Keiko, I can explain." They had yet to enter the house as she could only faintly hear them.

"Whats your excuse this time, huh, wha…." The loud woman became silent.

"What happened here?" it was another woman's voice. This one sounded more perky than the other one.

"Looks like someone invited themselves in." a soft voice now spoke.

"Yukina, you stay here with the girls while us men go check it out." It was a raspy voice now.

Four new sets of feet made their way into the house. The young Sphinx never meant for their home to be destroyed, but there had been no helping it. Her golden eyes widened as a pair of feet stopped at the door. From what she could see they wore black and from the smell she knew it was the one who dwelled in this room.

"Jesus, they trashed your room too." This one smelled like hair gel causing her nose to scrunch up.

"Hn, they just left." The one who smelled of fire finally spoke.

"Well it would seem that we all have some cleaning up to do before getting back to the mission." The soft voiced one had now entered the room, bringing the scent of roses with him.

She could tell that two of them were full blooded demons and the third, the one who reeked of hair gel and cheap cologne was a half breed.

"Its ok to come in girls. Here Yukina let me take that for you." The raspy one announced that all was safe.

_I know, I totally cut a little odd there...yeah...all i can say is sorry for that. ^_^_


	2. Where's the Kitty!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own the characters of YuYu Hakusho I do not. That privilege goes to Yoshihiro Togashi. Well just not my little Sphinx ^_^

* * *

Where's the Kitty!

* * *

"Hiei, do you smell that?" Kurama quietly spoke stepping further into the room.

"Hn, yes."

"Just like the one in the forest."

Hiei's eyes flashed over to the bed where he saw the light from the hall reflect off a pair of eyes. "Hn, we will just have to wait." The fire demon walked to the window and closed it.

The fox caught onto what Hiei was up to and made his exit, being sure to shut the door; leaving the fire demon alone in the dark with the "intruder"

Hiei sat on the large window seat, not even bothering to straighten out his room. He knew someone was under his bed and since he couldn't even feel its aura there was no telling how powerful it could be. He sat, staring out the window in hopes that his quary would come forth. When two hours went by with no success, he decided to try a different tactic. Closing his eyes, he pretended to be asleep.

Finally after almost two hours the fire demon had fallen asleep. The Sphinx was however, still shaking. It wasn't because she was scared, on the contrary; she happened to be only cold now. It seemed a little odd that the demons presence had calmed her; even the deadly claws had retracted. *Strange*

Slowly she crept out from under the bed to the top of it. The soft feel of the dark blankets reminded her of just how tired she was. Looking back she made sure that the fire demons eyes were still shut before burrowing under the blankets. Closing her eyes she fell asleep to the sound of the rain.

Hiei had listened as the 'intruder' had gotten into the bed, he never saw the creature since his eyes had remained closed. Upon opening them he could only see a small lump under the blankets and a lions tail sticking out.

*Hn, just some neko.* he thought before closing his eyes. Under normal circumstances he would have killed anyone who dared to enter his room let alone crawl into his bed. But something felt different about the neko, he didn't feel mad that it was sleeping in his bed.

The Shpinx slept though the rest of the night in peace.

* * *

It was the song birds that awoke Hiei the next morning. That and a soft purring sound that seemed to be coming from his bed. Getting up Hiei made a path to the bed where the soft purring was coming from.

*Time for this neko wench to get up and get out* with that Hiei flung the blankets off the bed, thinking that only a cat lay beneath. What he saw though shocked him.

There she lay, wide eyed with fear, well at least for the few seconds that it took for surprise to make an appearance. With a small squeal she scrambled to the other side of the bed. At least that was her plan. Unfortunately it didn't happen as she found herself on the floor.

Sitting up she stared up at the demon through her long golden hair. He seemed to be more surprised than she was.

Hiei couldn't believe what he was seeing. The hands and feet were paws, a tail, a set of ears and finally a pair of small golden wings. It was almost overwhelming. *A Sphinx* she even sat like a cat.

He fell to his knees, the most powerful creature in existence was in his room. Hiei had only herd of these creatures as none had been seen for many years. They had faded into mere legands.

The poor Sphinx didn't know what to do. There she sat, in front of the demon who didn't seem to know what to do either. So putting on a brave face and giving herself little mental words of encouragement she walked over to the demon.

When she was face to face with him she finally whispered. "Are you ok?"

It seemed that the poor fire demon could not speak. He tried, but nothing was coming out of his gaping mouth that was now opening and closing like a fish out of water. She could have entered his mind to find out if was ok, but that was just plain rude. And so, she sat back down before him and waited patiently for him to give an answer.

It wasn't long before she herd a soft knock at the door and the entrance of a red head that now had her attention.

*Maybe he can help his friend get his voice back*

"Umm…Hiei, you have a Sphinx sitting on your floor." The red head barley got the words out of his mouth.

*You think I don't know that!* Hiei shouted in the foxes mind.

Noticing that his friend was not moving he decided to take things into his own hands. "Excuse me, but would you care to have something to eat?" Kurama didn't know why he asked such a ridiculous question; but he found himself a little flustered by her presence.

When the fox demon spoke the Sphinx moved to the fire demons side, placing him between her and the fox. She never did well around strangers.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to frighten you. My name is Kurama, the one you are beside is Hiei. We mean you no harm." Kurama quickly recovered when Hiei still couldn't speak.

Keeping her hip in physical contact with Hiei's shoulder she peered over at Kurama. He had a kind smile on his face even though his eyes showed shock mixed in with awe.

*What to do, what to do, what to do* she didn't know what to do, Hiei was still silent and here the fox Kurama had asked her to breakfast. A small meow escaped her mouth as she tried to decide what to do.

"Hiei, now would be a good time to say something, she seems a little….." Kurama found himself interrupted.

"Hey, I heard a kitty. Where's the kitty? You better not be hurting it or else Hiei!" the loud raspy one barged into the room taking the new guest by surprise.

She didn't mean to do it, she couldn't help it. She wasn't expecting the giant to make so much noise. The three boys found themselves on the floor clutching their heads from the small scream that had escaped.

"Im sorry, im sorry im sorry." The little golden haired one whispered as she quickly checked on the boys to make sure they were ok. Hiei and Kurama seemed ok, but the large orange haired one was down for the count with a leg sticking in the air.

"Don't worry about that idiot, he's useless as it is." Hiei had found his voice again.

"Im sorry." She bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sure he will be just fine…..um, what is your name?"

The Shpinx looked up at the smiling red head. "It is Wasima."

Kurama smiled down at her. "Would you still like that breakfast?"

A soft smile graced her face and she nodded her head in agreement. "But first you need some cloths."

"You are not letting her eat with those pathetic humans down there. They are not even worthy enough to breath the same air as her." Hiei grumbled as he gently placed his cloak on the Sphinx's body. To make things a little easier she changed into her human form. Her paws, tail and wings vanished leaving her ears behind. Standing up she found herself having to look up at Hiei.

"Thank you."

"Hn." Hiei proceeded to push the body of Kuwabara out of his room.

"I'm sure the others will treat her with respect Hiei." Kurama stood by the small creature, waiting for her decision. A low growl came from Hiei as he stood in the doorway. He was not about to let her suffer the presence of the useless bakas.

"It is alright Hiei, I will go and meet your friends, and I am a little hungry." Wasima shyly spoke. She walked to Hiei, her golden eyes catching his red ones and held them. Neither of them could pull away.

"Ahem. I think that Wasima is not going to be swayed Hiei." Kurama's voice brought Wasima back from her daze.

"Hn, as you wish." Hiei gently took Wasima's hand and guided her over the lump that laid in the hall and down the stairs. Her balance was not so good as Wasima didn't take on a human form very often. This caused her to stumble down the last few steps. Hiei quickly caught her and set Wasima back up.

"Thank you, it would seem that I need to find my feet." Wasima smiled up at him.

A small smirk grew on his face.

"Hiei, who is your friend." A soft sweet voice reached Wasima's ears. Looking behind Hiei you spotted a young girl. What surprised her was how similar her eyes were to Hiei's.

*Could they be brother and sister? They smell very much the same.* She thought to herself.

Hiei walked the Sphinx to the girl and introduced the two. "Wasima, this is Yukina."

Wasima smiled brightly as she instantly liked the ice maiden. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You must be special for Hiei to give up his cloak and behave so politely, and im glad to meet you too." Yukina smiled and took Wasima's hand leading her away from a blushing Hiei. *Why in the hell am I blushing!*

"Come you must be hungry." She now followed the blue haired girl into the kitchen.

Tantalizing aromas wafted to her nose as she sniffed the air. Two other people sat at the table that Yukina brought her to.

"This is Yusuke and Keiko, Keiko, Yusuke. This is Wasima."

"Hi."

"Hey, you better make sure that shorty doesn't see you with his cloths." Yusuke warned.

"I put it on her you incompetent fool." Hiei had made his entrance now that he had gathered his emotions.

"Ohhhhh, so that's how it is. How long have you been seeing her. And wholly shit, she's even shorter than yo…." Yusuke found a very sharp Katana pointed at his throat.

"You would do well to keep your mouth shut."

"Awww, come Hiei. I was only kidding." Yusuke seemed unfazed by the little fire demons threat as he scratched the back of his head and plastered a cheesy grin on his face.

"You do not know to whom you are speaking to." Hiei pressed on Yusuke's throat, drawing a small amount of blood.

A small hand against his back caused him to lower his weapon. He did not have to turn around; he knew by scent alone that it was Wasima.

"Hiei, please do not hurt your friend."

"It would seem that Yukina is not the only one who has power over you." Kurama chuckled as he watched the scene before him. Hiei growled at the fox before sitting beside you at the table.

Boton chose this moment to make her grand entrance. "Boys, what are you doing here, you need to be looking for those demons!"

Everyone stared up at her in silence. "Well! What are we waiting for, and where is Kuwabara?" she still hadn't noticed the new guest.

"Ummmm….Boton. I think we don't have to worry about those demons anymore." Kurama was the first to speak.

"What do you mean, they are still out there."

"The demons may be out here still, but we have what they are looking for."

"Oh, and what is that Kurama." The hyper active grim reaper asked.

"The Sphinx, Wasima here was hiding from them up in Hiei's room."

Wasima gave a small wave from where she seat.

Boton gaped at the mythical as she tried to find her voice. "But…but there are no more Sphinx's, they haven't been around….for over five thousand years."

"We know that Boton, but as you can see they are on the come back." Kurama explained.

"But how can that be, why just her. She is the only one."

"What." It was now Wasima's turn to find her voice. "Where are the others?" She just couldn't believe that she was the only one.

"That's just it. There are no others, at least not that lord Koenma knows of." Botons gaze now directed at Wasima.

"It cant be.."

"Yeah, how can she be the only one. She has to have a mother and father somewhere." Yusuke stated as he stuffed his face with the food that sat before him, earning him a smack from Keiko.

Hiei rolled his eyes and made a reach for his Katana only to be stopped by Wasima's soft hand. A low growl escaped him but he removed his hand all the same.

"A Sphinx has no mother or father. They are created from the powers left behind by ones that have died." Kurama explained.

"Hey, where did the kitty go!"

It was the lump from the hall way, the very loud scary looking lump. Wasima noticed that Yukina had a connection to him as she was the only one to get up from her seat and try to explain that there was no kitty. "Kuwabara, there is no kitty here, you must be mistaken."

"No, I herd one, up in Hiei's room…..unless." Kwabara's eyes bulged out as he thought of the worst. "You killed it! Didn't you!" he pointed his finger over in Hiei's direction.

"Kuwabara, you are such an idiot! There is no cat in the house, well, I guess we could count Wasima since she has a pair of cat ears." Yusuke yelled at his best friend. "Hey, were did she go anyways?"

Hiei looked to his right only to find Wasima gone. *What the…* growling the little fire demon walked over to the orange haired freak of nature and gave him a high kick in the face, knocking him unconscious…again.

"Hiei, im sure that Kuwabara didn't mean anything by what he said." Yukina quietly said as she knelt by the 'lump'.

"Hn, he does not know his place." Hiei went to searching for you. It wasn't hard to find the Sphinx as her scent was very unique and almost intoxicating. He followed it to the floor where it then led to under the table .

Lifting the long cloth, Hiei found her sitting right under the middle of the table shaking like a leaf. Wasima's head was buried in her knees as her arms were wrapped around them to provide some sort of 'hiding spot'. *That baka, im going to kill him.* scooting under the table Hiei came and sat beside the shaking Shpinx. He wasn't sure how he was going to comfort her.

Finally after a few moments of silence he tried. "Pay no attention to that insignificant bug, there isn't much of a brain between those ears of his."

Still she did not move. She didn't want Hiei to see her cry as she had this feeling that it would upset him more. So instead Wasima spoke quietly. "I am not upset about the giant, I am upset about the fact that I am alone, that I have no family…" she could not speak anymore as what Botan had said was now hitting home. As small tears escaped her eyes and she suddenly felt more alone than she had ever felt before.

Yukina must have sensed Wasima's distress as she crawled under the table and sat on the other side of her.

"Don't worry Wasima, we will be here for you, no matter what. Right Hiei?" she placed a comforting arm around Wasima. Hiei silently thanked his sister for coming to his aid in helping the distraught female.

Lifting her head up she looked at Yukina as the last of her tears freed themselves from her eyes. These tears made it to the floor where they turned into yellow crystals. Hiei watched them as they rolled along the floor and he couldn't help but remember the time when his sister was tortured for her tear gems.

"Really?" her voice quivered with stress.

"Of course, we are all like family here, and now you can join our family." Yukina smiled brightly at Wasima. She couldn't help but smile back at her as her smile was very contagious.

"Thank you, both of you. For…." Wasima never finished her sentence as it was interrupted.

*Please, do not tell her. She doesn't know and I don't want her to know.* it was Hiei, he had tapped into Wasima's thoughts in search of what was upsetting her and found out that she had discovered that Yukina was his sister.

*But why?*

*I am not worthy of being her brother, as long as I know where she is and I can protect her….that is all that matters.*

*But….that is not true, Yukina would never be ashamed of what you are. I can tell that she would not judge you for your past, you should tell her.* Wasima advised before giving Yukina a small hug and crawling out from under the table, Yukina right behind her.

Hiei stayed behind for a few moments, thinking about what Wasima had said. The fox had tried numerous times to get him to tell Yukina the truth, but he felt that Yukina was too innocent to know that her own brother was a murderer and a thief.

*But you have been doing very many good things as well, have you not?* it was Wasima's turn to tap into the fire demons mind, and what she found was a great deal of pain and the need to feel that he belonged. Although he had accepted the others friendship he still remained distant from them. *You keep yourself at a distance from them for fear that you will become attached and become weak….but that is not true, if you have someone to protect…then you become powerful. Is that not how you feel when it comes to your sister?* Before Hiei could even think of an answer she blocked him from her mind, he needed time to think over what she had said before giving an answer as she knew that if he were to give an answer so quickly then it would not be the truth.

"Hey, are you ok?" Yusuke asked when Wasima got up.

Nodding her head she looked around to see everyone staring at her with concern. "Everything is alright now, I apologize for my behavior. Its just that…well, I didn't think that I was the only Sphinx in existence and it kinda threw me for a loop. Sorry."

"Ahhh, don't worry about it. Besides you have us to help you out whenever you need it." Yusuke reassured her as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"You are all so very kind, I am nothing but a stranger to you, yet you take me in like I am family. I have never met people like you before." Wasima was shocked at how easily they had accepted her into the fold of things.

* * *

_So this will be the last chapter for now…working on some more ^_^_


End file.
